Halls of Power I Update
August 6th, 2014 The New Gods have arrived! Darkseid's son, Kalibak, and the villainous Mantis have called upon the agents of Darkseid to delve beneath the surfaces of New Genesis and Apokolips to help them retrieve powerful ancient relics for a dark purpose. The heroic Mister Miracle and fierce Big Barda have assembled a force together in an effort to stop them. Look for The New Gods in your Mission Journal to assist them in their epic venture. Mister Miracle and his team are waiting in the Watchtower, while Kalibak and his minions can be found in the Hall of Doom. *Combat Rating: 100 New 4 player content! Players receive two new pieces of 4 player content for Tier 6. Alert League Halls: Security Breach *Parademons or Bugs are pouring out of Boom Tubes and attacking Hero and Villain League Halls. What do these powerful foes seek? Are they testing our strength, or is there more to it? *Open your On Duty Menu and look for the new Alert under Tier 6 of the 4 Player Tab. *Combat Rating: 100 Operation Intergang Crime Wave *Intergang is using high-tech weaponry to create havoc in Metropolis and steal a fortune from the financial district. Heroes and Villains alike find themselves clashing with Intergang – either to thwart their plans or stab them in the back & steal the gold for themselves! *Open your On Duty Menu and look for the new Operation under Tier 6 of the 4 Player Tab. *Combat Rating: 100 New 8 Player content! Players receive three new pieces of 8 player content for Tier 6. Operation Artifacts from the Past *The plot thickens as the Dreggs begin attacking League Halls on Earth. How are they using Boom Tubes, and why are these mindless husks of the Old Gods organizing an attack? Someone else must be behind this! You will travel to your allies’ Homeworld and discover what is behind the attack and rescue a key ally from the clutches of the enemy. *Open your On Duty Menu and look for the new Operation under Tier 6 of the 8 Player Tab. *Combat Rating: 100 Raids League Halls: Lockdown *Defend your League hall from an enemy force bent on retrieving the Third World artifact now humming with power in your League’s Hall. Wave after wave of enemies will launch an assault, with powerful bosses and an epic last battle. This is one of the most challenging raids you will face in Halls of Power Part I! *Open your On Duty Menu and look for the new Raid under Tier 6 of the 8 Player Tab. *Combat Rating: 100 Necropolis: Relics of Urgrund *Travel to your New God allies’ homeworld and recover an artifact that has been located somewhere deep in the Necropolis on the planet. Hordes of Dreggs stand in your way, and in order to defeat them you will need to wield the awesome power of the Old Gods. *Open your On Duty Menu and look for the new Raid under Tier 6 of the 8 Player Tab. *Combat Rating: 100 New PvE Gear Heroes and Villains each receive two new suit sets inspired by the denizens of the Fourth World. Hero suits are inspired by the Insect Empire of New Genesis and Villain suits are inspired by Darkseid’s shock troopers: the Parademons of Apokolips. All Halls of Power I gear drops are un-attuned! New Base Items! Collect new base items by participating in Halls of Power Part I content, some of which inspired by New Gods and League Halls. New Collections & Feats! Earn new Collections and Feats awarding a total of six skill points by completing Halls of Power Part I content. Collections award new styles inspired by NPCs from the Halls of Power Part I content. New Character Select Background! Players can now select the Necropolis as their Character Select Background. Heroes get a New Genesis version while Villains get an Apokolips version. New to the Marketplace – Auras! Anything can be made definitely cooler by making it glow. Buy an Aura and you can glow too! New Slim and Standard Auras are now available in the Marketplace! Alerts Themyscira Divided *Bosses should now display as CR 106, putting them in Tier 6. This is purely a visual change for the purpose of Prestige calculations. Their stats have not increased. *Reduced the CR requirement on DLC8 and DLC9 destinations on player amenity teleporters to 84 from 85 to match other teleporters to the same destinations. Bases *The loot log message for earning Prestige from bases now includes which aspect of the base granted the prestige. *Attacks made to a Sparring Target will now appear correctly in the combat log. *Fixed issue where relocated bases would have an excessive amount of wait time before the next relocate. Donation Box *Players are now prevented from deconstructing items for Prestige if their league has reached the cap. *The Tribute tab will no longer display items as “nameless” when first opened. Gear *Boots of Talismanic Might will no longer disappear when paired with the Split Personality styled legs. Items Promethium Lockboxes *The chance of receiving a particular color of aura from a Promethium Lockbox has been standardized. *Slim Auras have been added to the Promethium Lockboxes. Please note that the chance of receiving a slim version is lower than the chance of receiving a standard version. League Halls *Improved error messaging when setting League Hall permissions. *League Halls now appear with Base Tracking under their own category. *Live: League Halls: **Hero-allied prisoners should no longer show up in the prison cells of Hero League Halls. League Management *(CONTROLLER ONLY) A confirmation dialog should no longer open when pressing the Kick Player button if you don't have permissions to remove a player from the League. *(PS4 Only) Fixed a potential issue in which Guild Leaders would always have the option to "Leave League" instead of "Kick From League", no matter which guild member was selected in the roster. *The Summary tab will now use an ellipsis at the end of the proficiency list if a league has more than six Proficiencies. *Fixed an issue with saving changes to multiple ranks at one time. *Member count now displays total and online counts consistently. *Fixed an issue that would cause some league members to appear in the roster with vastly incorrect last activity times. Legends *Non-field damage over time (DoT) effects with durations longer than five seconds have been shortened. Abilities that cause full damage instantly as well as applying a DoT effect have had their DoT damage reduced. *Legends now recover Power more quickly while out of combat. *Felix Faust's Necrobiosis should reliably summon a Restless Soul when used to knock out enemies. The Restless Soul no longer wastes time trying to use abilities against out of range enemies. *Corrected an issue with several abilities that could make breaking out very difficult including: Soul Siphon, Battle Roar, Raging Roar, Lasso Maelstrom, Hammer Spin, Whirlwind Attack, Staff Flurry, Scythe Spin and Whirlwind Lasso. Mods Home Turf Tactical Mods *Fixed an issue with the Focused Restoration mods that was causing the bonus restoration affect to not be reset when hit by an NPC Operation Assault and Battery – Villain *The Assault and Battery Operation is now available once again. Raids The Prime Battleground *Future Batman and Future Lex Luthor should now appear properly in the finale cut-scene. *Resolved an issue where players would sometimes not receive Prestige for completing the Prime Battleground instance. Statuary *Fixed an issue where Statuaries could get into a stage where multiple statues would appear in the same location. *Statues will no longer appear on a statuary for players who do not have stats from the previous season, or have never had a statuary appearance set. Players who do have stats for the previous season should always show correctly now. UI Tool tips *Damage per Second is now listed as DPS in item tooltips. *Tooltips should now display correctly in supported foreign languages. *Fixed various spacing issues in tool tips with stat columns and equipment mod stats. *Adjusted stat column positions to allow for larger numbers. Voice *(PC Only): The active voice chat tab now displays the number of voice participants in the chat tab label. *(PC Only): Fixing a bug causing voice chat tabs to auto-switch when zoning. Weapon Mastery *Fixed a bug where the player’s body would sometimes appear distorted when doing weapon mastery combos. Category:Halls of Power Part I Category:Game Update Category:Episode